Against All Odds
by FadedToPretend
Summary: After leaving Jane's house during Lost In Love Part one, Spinner runs into Holly J. How does this change things? Spinner/Holly J... but it WILL eventually be a Spane in the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Against All Odds  
**_Chapter One- Epilouge_

**A/N: **I should probably stop making new stories and stick to one,  
but I can't help it. ...My very third degrassi fanfic. Enjoy!

**Summary: **Have you ever wondered what would happen if, during  
Lost In Love Part One, Spinner had run into Holly J on his way back  
from Jane's house?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Holly J was annoyed. Spinner was drunk. The redhead wasn't pleased to see him as he stumbled into her, especially after he'd abandoned her to close up The Dot all by herself about two hours ago. Soon after Jay had stumbled into the shop, obviously already drunk out of his mind himself, the two of them had started drinking from this rather large flask... and it had all went downhill from there. Spinner had been too drunk to even serve his customers, let alone think clearly. This, Holly J knew, was why he'd chosen to go over to Jane's house and try to apologize to her while _drunk_. She hoped he'd made a fool of himself.

"Spinner, what are you _doing_?" She scoffed, shoving him away from her in obvious disgust. She couldn't help but smirk a bit as he stumbled backwards, tripped over what appeared to be his own foot, and landed sprawled on someone's lawn. "Real classy, Spin." Holly J raised both eyebrows at him in amusement, watching as he struggled to sit up from his place on the ground. Being completely honest here, she found his drunken state rather cute, although she would never state this opinion out loud. Spinner Mason was lower-class, whereas _she _was at a much higher level. Well... she _had _been. The redhead frowned at the thought, thinking of her family's current financial crisis.

"Are you _drunk_?" She demanded, holding her nose as she squinted curiously at him.

Much to her disdain, Spinner finally managed to sit up from the ground, and he was now full-out grinning at her. "Yes I am!" He exclaimed rather cheerfully, although Holly J couldn't exactly see what there was to be _cheerful _about. The boy could possibly be losing his girlfriend, and here he was, happy as ever. She supposed it was the alcohol.

"Mellow out a bit, would you?" She snapped. She didn't mean to sound so harsh. "Your girlfriend is probably going to dump you, and here you are, grinning like..." The redhead trailed off, missing the hurt look that crossed his face after she spoke.

"You told her, didn't you?" He demanded after awhile, his words slightly slurred. "How could you, after I – I gave you a job! _Twice_! I – " He trailed off, numbering it all off on his fingers as he spoke. But by now, Holly J had stopped listening. Sure, he'd given her a job, but that was only because he felt sorry for her, not because he'd actually wanted to. She hated that. She _hated _being pitied.

Holly J stiffened, and crossed her arms over her chest. "So what if I did?" She questioned, rolling her eyes. "What are you going to do, Spinner? You're so drunk that you can't even walk on your own two feet."

She watched as he held onto a tree and pulled himself to his feet, shaking his head at her in... _disappointment, _was it? Holly J's eyes widened as he got closer, and the hurt in his eyes was almost enough to make her feel a bit of remorse over spilling the beans to Jane. _Almost. _

"Get over it," She snapped, ignoring the look in his eyes. "She was bound to find out about police college sooner or later. At least everything's all out in the open now."

Right after she spoke, she was rather surprised to find Spinner's lips crashing down on hers. They were cracked and rough, but the kiss successfully sent shivers up and down her spine. And, when they finally pulled apart, he was staring straight into her eyes.

"_Now _everything's out in the open."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Woah, drama. What will happen with Holly J and Spinner tomorrow?


	2. Chapter 2

**Against All Odds  
**_Chapter Two_

**A/N:** This chapter will be longer, I promise. Even if I've got to spend an hour  
doing this, it _will _be a better length. The last one was just... ick.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Holly J awoke with a smile on her face. The details of last night were more than a little bit blurry, other than the fact that she had kissed _Spinner. _Well, technically he had kissed _her, _but that hardly mattered. Of course, he had been drunk out of his mind at the time, but that didn't have to mean anything, did it? People were always saying that the truth always came out when you were intoxicated. Did that count for words _and _actions? She didn't know. The only thing that was clear to her at the moment was what she was feeling, and what she was feeling was that she wanted a piece of Spinner pie.

An hour and a half later, Holly J was on her way to The Dot to start her shift. She had screw up horribly with Blue, but that hardly mattered to her anymore; not after last night. ...Honestly, it made sense, didn't it? He'd been there for her throughout this whole financial ordeal, even when the power squad had turned their backs on her for what she'd done to Mia. He'd listened to her as if she were a person, instead of Holly J. Sinclaire, queen bitch.

Upon reaching The Dot, she froze outside of the door. What if Spinner _hadn't _meant to kiss her last night, or worse – what if Jane had decided to take him back? What would become of them and their little hook-up then? She realized that any of this could happen, but Holly J. was quick to convince herself that she didn't care as she pushed open the door and stepped into the restaurant.

Upon seeing her enter, Spinner didn't even glance up at her. Holly J. frowned at this, but figured that he was probably just embarrassed because of how bluntly he'd kissed her last night. It _had _been rather surprising after all; even she hadn't seen it coming. Honestly though, she wished he'd say _something. _Anything to bring up last night, really. She was just itching to talk about it, even though she wasn't sure whether the kiss had only been a product of all the alcohol he'd taken in last night.

"So..." The redhead began, grinning from ear to ear as she sat down on one of the bar stools across from Spinner. "You're a pretty good kisser, Spin. I honestly didn't expect it to be that good." She was about to laugh in a flirting sort of matter, when she realized that the older boy was looking slightly confused.  
"What?" She asked, frowning a bit. "Do you not remember _anything, _Spinner? I know you were drunk, but – "

"Listen," He interrupted her, his expression deadly serious. It was odd – seeing him be serious about something, that was. Usually, Holly J. was used to seeing him goofing around. "Whatever happened last night was a mistake. Get it, Holly J.? I was obviously lonely, and highly misguided – "

With each word he spoke, Holly J.'s anger began to rise. "Do you even _know _what misguided means?" She snapped, fully aware of how harsh her words were. "Like I wanted you to kiss me anyway. Like, _please._ You've barely got a penny to your name, and you've failed english three times. _Three times, _Spinner. Do you even realize how _stupid _that makes you seem?"

Now Spinner was beginning to get angry himself. Ignoring their boss, Marty, who was watching them from across the room, he leaned in closer to her and lowered his voice. "Hey. I gave you this job, and I can easily take it away," He told her. Honestly, he didn't know why Holly J. was acting like this. Up until a few days ago, they had barely even spoke to each other and now here she was, arguing with him about a kiss that he couldn't even remember.

"You already _have,_ in case you're forgetting," Holly J. snapped, frowning at him. "I just – _why _did you kiss me?"

Spinner fell silent at her question, and the redhead grew even angrier at his failure to reply. He just didn't know what to think, though. What had he done last night, and _why _had he done it? Sure, there was something oddly alluring about Holly J., and he had to admit that lately he'd been seeing a side of her that he quite liked. However, he and Jane would get back together eventually. Maybe he just wasn't ready to give up on that.

"Holly J.," He said slowly, staring his fellow employee straight in the eyes. "This is crazy. We both know that that kiss meant nothing. I'm completely in love with Jane, and _you're _supposed to be completely hooked on Blue."

At the mention of Blue's name, Holly J. had to frown. True, she _had_ (and a part of her still did) liked Blue, but she'd royally screwed things up with him this time. She should've been honest with him in the first place, like she'd done with Spinner. Blue would've understood; from what she knew about him, he was a pretty understanding guy. Maybe if she'd been honest, she could be at the concert with him right now, instead of sitting in The Dot with Spinner.

"I'm not Blue's favourite person right now," She said quietly, glancing down at her hands that were clasped in front of her. However, the redhead gave no further explanation, leaving the rest up to Spinner's imagination.

He frowned. "I'm not _Jane's _favourite person right now, either."

At his words, Holly J.'s head shot up. Was that the only reason that she felt so attracted to him – because they had both messed things up with their love interests, and she was looking for a quick rebound? Was that what Spinner was to her, a _rebound?_ Maybe... maybe she didn't really care for him at all. Love, after all, was a crazy thing.

"Stop whining and do something about it then," She instructed him, although she'd done nothing to fix things with Blue. How hypocritical of her. And Spinner was quick to point this out, too.

"I'll talk to Jane when you talk to Blue."

Holly J. scoffed. "Oh please, Spinner. I don't think Blue is going to want to hear _anything _from me. I flat out told him that I didn't want to go to that concert with him."

"Why would you do that?" Spinner asked, raising an eyebrow at the redhead in pure curiosity. "I thought you _liked _Blue. Sheesh, you sure change your mind a lot."

Holly J. rolled her eyes at him, although she supposed it was true. Awhile ago, she'd wanted Blue and nobody else but Blue. Now, for some reason, her heart had brought Spinner into it. Of course, she tried to play it off like it meant nothing, but she wasn't really so sure.

"Yeah," She said, shrugging miserably. "I _do _change my mind a lot."


	3. Chapter 3

**Against All Odds  
**_Chapter Two_

**A/N:** Is anybody reading this? Because if you are, some feedback would  
greatly be appreciated. You know, just so I know that I'm not writing this and  
nobody's reading it. And yes, I realize that the power squad, including Anya, isn't  
supposed to be talking to Holly J. at the moment. But, I just decided to throw Anya  
in there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Friday night, and Holly J. was getting ready for the latest party. She didn't know who was throwing it, or even much about where it was located, she just knew that everybody had been invited. It was sort of the party of the year, she supposed, as she applied the last bit of her eyeliner. Anya had called just a few minutes ago to say that she was on her way to pick her up, which meant that Holly J. couldn't take that much longer fussing over her appearance. She frowned, messing up her red curls with her fingers to make them look more natural. It was a new look for her, being that her hair was always straightened and stick straight. It was a good change, she observed.

Only a few moments later, Holly J. could hear the horn of Anya's car honking from outside, and she let out a long, irritated sigh. She plucked her purse off of her bed, shoved her eyeliner pencil back into it, and slung it over her shoulder. She vaguely wondered if Spinner would be there, or even Blue. What he'd said back at The Dot had been right; she _should _sort things out with him. ...But would he really want to hear from her?

She pondered this as she stepped outside, closing the front door behind her. Anya was still laying on the horn, making it clear that she was eager to leave. Of course, Holly J. knew better than to believe that she wanted to go to the party for the sake of partying. She probably just wanted to flirt and make Sav jealous. Holly J. wondered why those two didn't just get back together; it wasn't like their breakup had been over anything serious. Now, to her, it seemed like all Anya was doing was playing games; messing with Sav's mind a little. And she seemed to like doing it, too.

"Sheesh, do you _always _take that long to get ready?" The brunette questioned, tilting her head to the side as Holly J. slid into the passenger's seat. The redhead scoffed at her friend's words, knowing that she could've taken much longer than she had. In her opinion, Anya had nothing to complain about.

"Oh please, you just want to go and break another piece of Sav's pathetic little heart." Holly J. rolled her eyes and crossed her arms irritably over her chest. Tonight she was going to have fun, and she was _not _going to let Blue – or Spinner, for that matter, ruin that fun.

Anya frowned. "Oh - " She began, but bit her tongue at the last minute. "You know that Blue's going to be at this party, right? Maybe you can _finally _make your move." The brunette smiled at her friend, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. When Holly J. gave no reply though, she shrugged and turned her attention back to the road, leaving the redhead to once again become lost in her thoughts.

When they finally arrived at the party, there were practically cars lined up down the whole entire street. Holly J. smiled to herself as she and Anya exited their own vehicle and began to head over to the house that the party was being held at. Already, she could hear the music blasting, and the cheering and hooting coming from inside. She knew that it would serve as a good distraction even before she stepped into the house, with Anya following closely behind her. There were bodies everywhere, people dancing, people standing around talking... And that's when she saw him, sitting on the living room couch. He looked rather bored, she noticed, and figured that she should probably take advantage of this.

Completely neglecting to tell Anya where she was going, Holly J headed into the living room herself, making sure to sway her hips a bit as she approached him. She flashed him her best smile and took a seat beside him, failing to see that he wasn't looking amused at all.

"You don't want to be seen at a concert with me, but you can bear to been see together at the party of the year?" Blue asked flatly, shooting her a sideways glance. He didn't get Holly J Sinclaire. One minute, she was totally into him and then next she'd changed her mind completely. Blue just didn't want the drama; he didn't want to always be left guessing. It wasn't like girls like her were all that, anyway. She was hardly his type at all, and it had obviously been a mistake on his part to even think about giving her a chance.

Holly J laughed lightly, trying her best to play it cool. She placed her hands on her lap, tossed her hair over her shoulder, and fluttered her eyelashes at the boy sitting beside her. "No, Blue, I wanted to go with you, but – "

"That's not what you said before," He interrupted, raising an eyebrow. "You flat out said to me; I do not want to go to the concert with you. You had your chance Holly J and you blew it. It's too late." Blue gave her one last serious look before picking his drink up from the coffee table and leaving the living room, unwilling to listen to her try to apologize anymore.

His words left her seething in absolute anger, of course, because she was used to getting what she wanted, and what she wanted was for Blue to forgive her. She wanted another chance with him, but he didn't seem willing to give her one. She wished he'd just forgive her, and she wished that he was willing to give it another shot, but he wasn't. Holly J didn't need him, anyway. If he didn't want her, then she'd find somebody who _did_.

At that moment, Spinner entered the house. He was aware of Holly J's head snapping up as soon as the door slammed shut behind him, but he paid no attention to it. He _couldn't _get involved with Holly J Sinclaire, it would just be wrong. Especially when his heart was with one girl and one girl only: Jane. Jane, with her dark hair, punk clothing, and piercings. Holly J was nothing like her, and she probably never would be. Jane was into football and piercings, and she was into boys, clothes, and makeup. Spinner wanted Jane, not Holly J.

The first thing he did was head for the kitchen, where alcohol was bound to be. If Jane happened to be here, like the rest of Degrassi's population, then he was going to _need _some booze to make it through the night. He didn't want to be here at all. In fact, it had been Jay who had convinced him to meet him there, but he was nowhere to be found. Spinner figured though, that he was probably hooking up with somebody right about now. That's what he was famous for, after all; hooking up.

He frowned as he poured some vodka into a plastic cup, vowing not to get _too _plastered tonight. Not after what had happened at Jane's house. Yet, he just didn't get it. Why was she being so difficult? Ever since he'd lied to her about police college, it seemed like all she'd been doing was pushing him away. He tried and tried multiple times to make it up to her, but nothing ever seemed to work. Quite frankly, he was getting sick of it, but tonight was no night to mope over _her_. Tonight, he was going to forget all about her. For once, he was going to have a _good time _and nobody, not even Jane, was going to stand in the way of that.

As soon as he'd downed his first cup of vodka, he felt someone standing beside him. He knew who it was, of course. He'd recognize that expensive-smelling perfume from anywhere. However, he pretended to ignore her, unwilling to get into a conversation with her, since all she seemed to want to talk about lately was Blue, or the kiss they'd shared.

"Why don't you go find Blue, or something?" He spat, sounding just a little more harsh than he'd intended to. "I'm sure he's around somewhere."

Holly J frowned at his words, her eyes narrowing slightly as she studied his face, watching as he took another large gulp of some sort of alcohol. Judging by the bottle sitting on the counter in front of him thought, she was guessing that it was vodka. Figuring that she needed some too after that scene with Blue in the living room, she reached over and snatched the bottle. The redhead retrieved a plastic cup of her own, fully aware of Spinner's eyes on her the whole time she poured the contents of the bottle into it.

"Blue's not interested," She said coldly, flashing him a rather sarcastic smile. "Not in me, or anything I have to say either." Holly J rolled her eyes and took a small sip from her cup. She wasn't expecting it to be that foul-tasting, though, and almost spat it out onto the countertop in her surprise. Spinner of course, was quick to notice this, and playfully smacked her on the back with his hand.

"First time trying vodka?" He guessed, grinning down at the younger girl. "You better slow down there, Sinclaire, or you'll be spending the whole party throwing up in the bathroom." He chuckled at his own joke, but Holly J was far from amused.

"Thanks for the tip Spin, but you might want to try taking your own advice." She smirked at him, nodding at his own cup of alcohol. "We wouldn't want you to go climbing through anymore windows, now would we?" The redhead asked teasingly, tilting her head to the side as she stared up at him.

Spinner shook his head. "Ugh, don't remind me. I think my pride's still a little bit bruised from that night," He told her, now smirking a bit himself. Although he wasn't exactly thrilled at the mention of that night, he could see that Holly J wasn't being spiteful, and that she was merely joking around. "I wish she'd just forgive me, though."

Holly J bit her lip, fighting the urge to scream out loud. _Why _was she feeling such a strange attraction to him? Spinner Mason, of all people. She absentmindedly shook her head in utter disbelief, because he was far from her type. Holly J was more into boys like blue, who were attractive, sweet, and just the slightest bit mysterious. Spinner was none of those things, he was just a goofball. It was a mystery to her why she all of a sudden seemed to be interested in him.

After a few moments of silence, she sighed. "I never asked for you to kiss me that night, Spinner. I didn't ask for any of these feelings..."

"Wait, you have feelings?"

Holly J rolled her eyes at him, but couldn't help but smile anyway. She wasn't sure that he even knew of these 'feelings' that she'd developed, but now seemed like a good time to open up to him about it. "Surprising, I know," She said, shrugging a bit. "But ever since the kiss... I've been feeling like... Well, I don't even know how to describe it. I just want you, Spinner. I want you, not Blue. I don't know if you felt sparks that night, but _I _did, and I'm begging you not to just blow me off. You kissed me for a _reason_, Spinner, and I suggest you stop trying to play it off like it was just some horrible, drunken mistake."

Spinner's face instantly fell, and his grin was gone in an instant. Why was it that whenever he and Holly J were having a normal, completely innocent conversation, she'd always find some way to bring up the kiss? He wasn't sure of his feelings for Holly J, but he _was _sure of his feelings for Jane, and he loved her. He wanted to _be _with her.

"I told you, I was _drunk_," He protested, raising his voice a little in order to get the point across. "I was drunk, and stupid, and I made a _lot _of mistakes that night. Our little kiss just happened to be one of them. Look, I'm sorry that I kissed you, but you've _got _to let it – "

At that moment, Holly J noticed Jane enter the kitchen. Completely out of impulse, she grabbed Spinner roughly by the hair and forced their lips together, just in time for Jane to see. Needless to say, the dark-haired girl was livid. Holly J however, was smug, even as she watched her throw her coke in Spinner's face.

"So that's it, huh?" Jane screeched, catching the attention of everyone in the room. "I break up with you, and you go after _Holly J Sinclaire_? Real classy, Spin."

"Jane, I – " He began, trying desperately to apologize. But Jane wasn't having it.

"Save it," She snapped, before turning around and storming out of the kitchen.


End file.
